Espelho
by Anne Asakura
Summary: E o que você vê nos olhos dela, é um reflexo de si mesma. - ThirteenCameron - Presente de aniversário para a Jana.


**Alguns recados importantes para quem vai ler:**

**Trata-se da relação de duas mulheres, então antes que comece a reclamar, leia a porra dos avisos;**

**A fic está rateada como T por um bom motivo: contém cenas calientes de duas gostosas se pegando. É, você leu direito, duas gostosas se pegando;**

**Se não gosta do pairing, não leia. Mas se ler e vier reclamar, prepare-se para enfrentar a morte, porque eu vou falar tanta coisa ruim que você vai querer se enterrar vivo ou viva, depende do que você é.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Espelho_**

_"I'm bored of cheap and cheerful_

_I want to expend some sadness_

_Hospital bills, parole_

_Open doors to madness"_

_The Kills – Cheap and Cheerful._

_-_

_E o que você vê nos olhos dela, é o reflexo de si mesma._

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para a minha gata, Jana._

_-_

As mãos dela percorrem seu corpo com habilidade e antes que possa tentar pensar em algo, ela te prensa contra a parede e beija seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros pausados de seus lábios. Em um primeiro momento, você tenta afastá-la, mas é realmente difícil fazer isso quando ela sabe exatamente o que fazer para te causar prazer. E as mãos, tão habilidosas, abrem os botões da sua blusa ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios dela descem para os seus ombros.

"Dra. Hadley, nós não devíamos..." Mas antes que termine de falar, ela sela seus lábios com um beijo. E tudo é breu.

**_X_**

_(Francamente, ainda estou tentando compreender como é que uma simples carona se transformou nisso, mas depois da terceira taça de vinho está realmente difícil de pensar. Talvez eu devesse parar, mas não sei se quero. Não sei.)_

**_X_**

Talvez sejam as mãos, pensa você. Elas são lisas e macias e os dedos dela são longos e gélidos e parecem fazer questão de decorar cada parte do seu corpo enquanto ela joga a sua blusa no chão e se ocupa em tirar a própria.

Ela quer manter o controle sobre a situação e isso está bastante claro, embora o vinho te deixe um pouco tonta e te faça pensar um pouco mais devagar – sobretudo sobre as conseqüências do que está acontecendo agora, mas o fato de você tentar evitar pensar sobre isso também ajuda, Cameron.

E agora são as suas mãos que deslizam sobre as costas já nuas dela e arranham marcando, mesmo que você não faça o tipo possessiva (mas a bebida sempre te deixou um pouco mais frágil e talvez, pensa você, tenha algo a mais no vinho que ela te ofereceu), ainda mais com uma mulher.

Ainda mais com uma 'colega de trabalho'.

"Mas é que eu nunca..."

E você tenta, Cameron, você tenta fazer ela parar mais uma vez. E mais uma vez ela te impede de dizer isso através de palavras, mas é o indicador dela que te silencia, enquanto os olhos claros te encaram com a intensidade e o desejo que você jamais viu nos olhos de qualquer homem. E talvez isso te atraia um pouco, você não sabe dizer.

"As palavras estragam tudo. Apenas deixe que eu te guie, sim...?" Ela sussurra em seu ouvido e então você deixa. Porque é difícil resistir ao contato daquelas mãos.

**_X_**

_(Isso não devia acontecer. Não é pelo fato de sermos duas mulheres. Quero dizer, isso é um pouco estranho, mas... ah, eu nunca pensei que me veria em uma situação tão estranha como essa. Além disso, mal dos conhecemos e eu só quis dar uma carona porque ela parecia abatida naquele momento. Pelo visto, subestimei sua capacidade de sup... erar. Quantas taças de vinho eu tomei mesmo?)_

**_X_**

É só uma vez, você diz para si mesma com convicção, enquanto toma os lábios dela com volúpia e o restante das roupas se espalham pelo quarto sem a ordem com a qual você acostumou a lidar. Será só essa vez e não se repetirá mais.

Você se sente um pouco narcisista quando ela se afasta para recobrar o ar e te olha nos olhos. Por um momento, você acha (sonha) que ela dirá que aquilo tudo é loucura, que não deveria ter acontecido e que ela apenas havia 'perdido' o controle. Então ela se desculparia e você provavelmente ficaria um pouco encabulada, mas diria que está tudo bem, obrigada.

Mas a imagem que você vê refletida nos olhos claros dela te causa um arrepio na espinha. Você vê nela o reflexo de si mesma, como se Hadley fosse um espelho, um imago do que você deveria ser. Uma substituta – o que, de fato, não deixa de ser verdade. House já te ofereceu seu emprego de volta dizendo que a demitiria, não é?

E então você quer dizer as palavras mágicas. Quer dizer que é estupidez continuar com isso, que vocês não devem, que não é correto, mesmo porque você está com Chase agora e isso é traição e é uma coisa que você jamais fez.

Entretanto, antes que você possa dizer algo (antes que crie coragem para tal), a mão trêmula dela te toca o rosto e por um instante, o reflexo que você vê é o do desespero de quem possui como única certeza uma morte iminente que virá lenta e dolorosamente. E você não consegue ver outras pessoas sofrerem, Cameron. Por isso você se entrega e deixa que as mãos experientes, e trêmulas por causa da doença, e de dedos longos e macios te toquem e te levem a um frenesi de prazer e excitação que você jamais sentiu.

Com Chase também seria apenas uma vez, não é?

**_X_**

_(Eu devia me controlar um pouco, talvez tentar manter a minha sanidade. Não é só porque ela sai com pessoas que mal conhece que eu tenho que seguir os passos dela. Chase... o que Chase achará disso se souber?Mas ele parece tão distante agora... distante demais.)_

**_X_**

E agora as mãos dela – as mesmas que te proporcionaram prazer e marcas, muitas marcas que você terá de explicar depois – se emaranham suavemente sobre seus cabelos loiros e os acariciam lentamente. Durante esse momento, você mantém os olhos fechados, porque acha que será mais difícil se olhar para ela.

Então você apenas sente. Sente as mãos dela alisando seu cabelo, sente elas descendo lentamente pela sua nuca e lhe acariciando as costas e sente o corpo dela sobre o seu quando ela te abraça e te beija o pescoço com cuidado.

E somente nesse momento você olha para ela e a mão dela alcança seu rosto, acariciando-o com a sutileza que nenhum homem teria também. E antes que você possa dizer algo – qualquer maldita palavra que estrague esse momento –, a mão puxa seu rosto para mais perto e ela te rouba às palavras em um único beijo.

E depois disso, você não se lembra de mais nada. Nada além das mãos.

**_X_**

_(Essa noite, eu tive um sonho estranho. Sonhei que estava andando sobre um mar negro e que meus pés não afundavam sobre a superfície lisa. Depois, deixei-me tomar pelas águas e mergulhei dentro de um outro sonho, no qual as mãos de uma pessoa estranha tocavam o meu corpo. Não sei ao certo o que isso significa. Ou não sabia até olhar-me no espelho e ver o reflexo de outra pessoa.)_

**_X_**

Mesmo quando você desperta, permanece de olhos fechados. Você sente sobre seu rosto o peso de uma mão e por um segundo – não dura mais do que isso –, você se pergunta se aquela não pode ser a mão de Chase, mas ele não tem dedos longos e finos como aqueles.

E então você abre os olhos e constata aquilo que não queria:

Não foi um sonho.

As mãos te tocando, os olhos te encarando, as marcas sobre seu corpo. Nada disso foi um sonho. E então, quando você vê ela erguer-se lentamente para se vestir, você solta um riso baixo, desviando o olhar.

Foi tudo real.

**_X_**

_(Real demais.)_

**_X_**

**N/A:**

Certo dia, em certo mês de certo momento do qual não me recordo, lembro-me de ter dito à certa pessoa de alcunha Jana – e isso é tudo o que precisam saber – que eu achava muito digno shippar a Thirteen com a Cameron. Até então, pensei que fosse a única pessoa do mundo a gostar do casal, até que ela me deu sua aprovação e não sendo mais ativa no fandom de DN, prometi à ela uma fic das duas de aniversário, a qual estou entregando agora mesmo que o aniversário dela seja amanhã. Mas a culpa é exclusivamente dela que errou ao me informar a data, então pra mim é hoje e ponto uu.

Quem está lendo, provavelmente deve estar se perguntando onde está a história no meio disso, mas o fato é que não há. A Cameron foi só mais uma das aventuras da Hadley dentre tantas garotas com as quais ela já se envolveu. Foi uma espécie de final alternativo pro 05x05, mas interpretem como quiser.

Fanfic centrada na Cameron com o PoV dela entre parênteses em itálico pra vocês terem idéia do que ela pensava a respeito disso tudo.

Essa, também, é a primeira fanfic de House que eu estréio no 30cookies com o set inverno. É, eu sei, sou louca porque quase ninguém vai ler fics de House, mas eu tenho esperanças de ganhar alguns reviews, eu juro.

Bom, amour, eu espero que você esteja tendo um ótimo dia no seu aniversário _(de mentira)_, porque você merece tudo de bom e eu te amo muito. Parabéns e espero que goste da fic, porque eu gosto muito de você. Da próxima vez que vier pra cá, te abrigo na minha casa e te pego de jeito s2

Ta, parei. Vou ficando por aqui.

Set Inverno, tema 14, mãos.

**Se você leu a porra da fic, deixe um review. Não custa nada e faz uma escritora carente feliz.**


End file.
